User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown (Episode 5-16)
Intro Order: Hel-LO my fellow wikians! Welcome to Order's Christmas Countdown! Today is the 13th- wait... NO IT'S NOT! Narrator! We broke the countdown! Narrator: *Looks up* WHAT? Pinky: It is the fourteenth, not the thirteenth like you have said. Narrator: Order what did you do!? The wikians are gonna kill us! Order: O my gosh oh my gosh,. *Paces* UM.. PANICPANICPANIC *Runs in circles* Narrator: CALM DOWN! Order: *Stops* Ok. Erm... I have an explanation! I was sick! I had a fever! Don't kill me please! Narrator: You know you have to do two episodes now. Order: But... EEEEEEE. Oh fine. Christmas, peoples! I HAVE A SOLUTION! Follow me! *Drags Narrator and Pinky outside* BEHOLD! Narrator: Is that... Pinky: A hot tub time machine? Order: Yes! Now get in! *Shoves them in* TO THE 13TH! *Swam dives in* On the 13th of December Order: WOO! Made it! Narrator: *Being stood on by Order* Get off. Order: Ok. *Steps off* Now... lets see.. Lnerd wanted us to do presents...but we already did a SS thing.... oh well it gives me an excuse to give Jesse and Jenny stuff. BUT NOW TWIST TIME. We shall make the New Order give presents... to their most popular ship. :3 Narrator: And by that you mean everyone Shipper ships them with? Oredr: YEP! Narrator: For once I'm a bit disappointed no one ships me with you. Order: Huh? Narrator: Nothing. I'll call the New Order over. *Time skip* Petra: Order, what now? Order: You guys get to give one another presents! New Order: WOO! Order: To your ship, though. New Order: Aw. Ivor: Is there a present limit? Order: Since Harvor is on the line here, no. Narrator: You just want to shower the Jesses in presents, don't you? Order: YEP! Narrator: But Plorder is more popular than- Order: I BREAK THE RULES SINCE I MADE THEM POLI GETS GIFTS TOO. *Dramatically flies away* Axel: Since when could she fly?! Lukas: I think Jesse likes it, though? Jesse: o///o Petra: *Hits him on the head* :P Jenny: If she comes back with a flipping planet, I will be impressed. Order: *Is suddenly back with 70 bags of stuff* If you want a planet I can get one. Jenny: O_O I mean... it would be cool- Order: *Runs off to buy a planet* Narrator: Well, go get your ships the presents, sillies. Olivia: Don't you have to buy presents? Narrator: O_O Oh NO. I hate that female narrator! UGHHH. *Walks off* Axel: So... Olivia... what do you...? Olivia: *Already gone along with everyone else* Pinky: My calculations indicate no one else is here. So it is recommended you go and do your job, or else there is a 50% chance Order will render you hospitalized for three days. Axel: Only 50% chance? Pinky: The other 50% is that Olivia stops her by stepping on Jesse's foot. Axel: :D Pinky: Which is about to turn into 30% chance of happen if you don't move. Axel: *Runs off* Gift Stuff Order: *Has three giant stacks of gift bags and wrapped presents* So.. should we start? Ivor: *Has a truck full of gifts* Yep :D Everyone Else: *Has one or two bags of items* Axel: So... Olivia... I got you... a lot of redstone stuff... I also got you Ellegaard's autograph and old goggles and helmet. Olivia: :D Thanks! *Hugs him* I got you stuff Magnus signed plus a lot of fireworks and TNT! Plus a few emeralds. :) Axel: Man, you are awesome. Ivor: Harper! I present to you this truck full of everything I could find that was good enough for you! Though that was really hard since you're AMAZING! :D Harper: WOW! I wish I was in this challenge so I could pay you back, thanks. You're not too bad yourself. Ivor: :DDDDDD *Lovey anime eyes* Petra: Jesse, I got you some armor repair kits and sword upgrades. Also... *Hugs Jesse* I give you a hug. :3 Jesse: o///o I got you some items to help you find stuff and got you sword and armor upgrades too. Jenny: Lukas, I got you ocelot PJ's and got you some more hair gel. Lukas: Aw, thanks! :D I got you some flowers and well... I got you some potatoes; your favorite. Jenny: :D Order: aND I got the two Jesses those two piles over there so have fun at that. *Hugs them* Polici: >:| *Pulls Order away* -.- *Glares at the Jesses* Order: *Oblivious and hugs Poli* I got you stuff too, Poli! That pile over there! *Leads Poli over* Do you like it? Narrator: *Throws a snowball at female narrator* Enjoy your gift. Now get off my lawn. Order: OOOOOO! Get rekt! Axel: That was.. interesting. Order: Well, that was fun. But we should probably go back to our own time. Jenny: Wait... what? Narrator: Oh, right, we're from the future. Ivor: *Notices the machine* Is that.... Harper: A hot tub time machine?! Order: Yep! Now.... *Hugs Poli and the Jessses again before jumping into it* Narrator: See-ya! *Grabs Pinky and leaves* On The 14th/Outro Order: Woo! Did it! Narrator: And we didn't die. Good. Pinky: And Axel is not in the hospital. Order: What? Pinky: Nothing. Narrator: Do your outro and lets get on with our lives, Order. Order: Ok. Well, that's it for this episode! I hope you enjoyed and the next episode is coming out VERY soon! Don't worry! Don't forget to give us new ideas, too! Or I'LL have to come up with them! And I'm too LAZY for that! Narrator: Just turn off the camera! Order: I am! It's not turning off! Narrator: Give me the- Order: No, that's the VOLUME controls! Let go! Narrator: I know what I'm doing just let me- Order: SOLUTION! Narrator: Wait Order that's a hammer DON'- *Screen goes black* Category:Blog posts